Slow Day at the Shop
by totallyhot
Summary: It's a slow day at the shop for teenager Kylie. But when Booth and Brennan arrive will danger follow? Read, review, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**A/N: I just recently started watching the show but this couple was practically screaming for a fanfict.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I stood behind the check out counter bored out of my mind. Today was a super slow day at the shop and playing with my hair was all I could to not scream and quit my job. The bell above the door jingled as it was hit by the opening door. Finally costumers! They were a quiet couple both middle aged. The woman had a purple short sleeved shirt and jeans that were rolled up to her mid-thigh. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail to try to stay cool in the constant heat. The man wore a blue baseball shirt with cargo pants to match.<p>

"Can I help you guys with anything?" I called out.

"Nah we're just lookin" The man called out and the woman rolled her eyes. She walked over to me at the counter.

"He has no idea why we're here." She told me fiddling with one of the display pens.

"Oh well it's better then being outside." I said trying to make small talk.

"I'm Temperance. Temperance Brennan. You can just call me Brennan or bones and that's my partner Booth." She smiled at me and I returned the gesture.I found it a little odd that she would want to be called Bones but I didn't question it.

"My name's Kylie."

"Yes, I can see that on your name tag. I really like your hair. Did you dye it?." She asked pointing to my hair. It was currently up in a half pony tail and my yellowy blond hair had red, orange, and brown highlights in it. It was parted to the right. It had a lot of layers to keep my hair thin and healthy.

"Thanks, I don't dye it. Just cut it myself." I said adjusting my grey babydoll tank top.

"You should really look into working at a salon then her."

"Yeah but I need the money first and this job is easy pay."

The door jingled again and a man with a heavy coat walked in.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" I called from the counter. Ha gave me a dirty look and turned his back to me.

"Well that wasn't very friendly" Brennan whispered but I just shrugged.

The door behind swung upon behind and my co-worker Brian stepped out with some boxes. I took some of the boxes from his arms and set them on the counter.

"I got some things for you too stock so enough chit chat." He smiled when he said it letting me know was joking around. He then stopped the man in the coat and frowned.

"He does know it's like 300 degrees outside right?"

"Maybe he's cold?" I suggested. Brian just shrugged and went back into the back.

"What does he do back there?" Brennan asked.

"Paper work." I grabbed the first box and ripped it open to reveal a bunch of socks. I sighed and made my way to the sock display. One sock after another was put up while the man kept his back turned to me and Brenna and joined Booth in the corner reading magazines. Just as I was about to grab another sock when the lights went out.

"um?" I heard Brennan say.

"Brian?" I called out. When days were slow we would sometimes pull pranks on each other but I didn't think he would go this far. I heard a crash in the back round followed by a loud bang.

"What's going on here?" I heard Booth yell. I couldn't answer him though. I made my way the counter with out much tripping and slowly opened the door. Light flooded the dark room but not for long. A man in a ski mask stepped in front of the frame and pushed me to my butt. I heard Booth pull something out.

"FBI! Drop your weapons!" He shouted.

"Put your gun down Booth or we shoot the girl." The man in front of me pulled a pistol to my nose. I looked up to into the man's smokey eyes to search for anything that would tell me he wasn't actually going to shoot but came up empty. I looked over to watch Booth put his gun on the ground. The man in front of me smiled showing me his white teeth.

"Good. Now we can all be friends here. Everyone just has to do what we say." The man in the coat joined the other man. They whispered to each other before stopping to look at me.

"Now your going to be a problem young lady." The ski mask man said yanking me to my feet. He kept the gun pressed to my while rubbing small circle into my shoulder. I closed my eyes letting a tear slip down my cheek.

"There will be time for that later though" He said as he pushed into the arms of Brennan. I clutched to her shirt as tear slipped freely down my cheek. She wrapped me in a hug and whispered that it would be OK in my ear. I didn't believe her though. How could I? Two strange men had come and shut the shop down to do what? How was this going to be OK? The two men started talking now. Encased in their own little world I slowly reached for the gun and brought it up to the waist band of my shorts.

"What are you doing?" Brennan hissed in my ear but I ignored her. Slipping it down my shorts I lodged the gun firmly but discretely in between my shorts and panties.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh whats gonna happen next you may ask? Well hit the little review button down there and tell me what you think. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. The Flood

**A/N: This chapter was a little hard to write for I dug a neat little hole I couldn't figure out how to climb out of it *sighs* but no worries I found a way to lift myself out. ****Also please review it would really make my day.**

* * *

><p>I wiped the tears off my face with my arm and let go of Brennan. It was time to grow up. I had to be a big girl now and stop whatever these men planned to do. I casually started walking towards the door knowing fully well they couldn't have locked it without the key. I was halfway there when ski mask man's voice echoed through the shop.<p>

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm leaving." I said harshly and continued my walk. The man moved swift to catch my arm spinning me to face him.

"You can't leave now babe, the party is only just starting." He put his twisted smile back on and I felt a growing need to punch all his teeth out. I pulled all my strength together to knee him right in his family jewels. He let out a loud yap and I bolted for the door. He lunged for me still in pain hand outreached as he clasped a hand around my ankle. Not expecting the sudden grab I fell to knees and hit the side of my face on a metal display case causing a rather large cut. It hurt like hell but I ignored the pain and kicked ski mask man in the face. By the this time Booth and Brennan were now helping me. Brennan pulled me to my feet as we raced to the door. Booth was keeping ski mask man down on the ground. I went to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I pulled again with all my strength to no avail.

"Did you really think it would be that easy Kylie?" I cringed when I heard my name coming from a vaguely familiar voice ask me. His voice was soft yet demanding and how he name was beyond me but then I remembered it was written on my name tag. I turned to face him. The beam of light coming through the door reflected his hazel eyes piercing my grey ones. A flood of memories came rushing back. My head felt dizzy and the light from the door seemed to get brighter and brighter.

"Kylie?" I heard Brennan say off in the distance. But I was to far gone to respond. The light from the door seemed to explode in my head as everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>20 minutes later<em>

I awoke on a bench with my hands tied behind my back. I looked to see where we were. My office. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pounding in my head. My knees hurt and it was painful to move my cheek. I heard a shuffle beside and I turned my head to look at Brennan, also with her hands behind her back. I guessed the same for Booth who was sitting beside Brennan. I tried to sit up but my head started pounding as I did. I winced and lied back down. I closed my eyes again remembering those hazel eyes meeting mine. A rogue tear slipped down my cheek.

The memories of him were too much and I thought I had moved on. No more danger. No more blood. What I didn't understand though was why they had turned this into a big production. Lights out? Seems to shallow. Like something more then just a simple rob and run. And what happened to Brian? Why would a few guys looking for cash need to kill?

I knew them now. I know all their tricks. It was too easy for Eliot to hide behind a mask. He wanted to have his fun and keep having it. Marcus on the other hand, he needed the trill of getting identified. He has lived to long on the streets to do a petty crime like this without going bold. They had warned me though. I should've listened '_you can't back out now Kylie. That's like giving a kid candy and telling them they can't eat it.' _I heard his voice echo in my head. I had quit. I won't give them want they want even if it kills me.

I sat up ignoring my headache. I slowly stood up and tried not to fall over on my shaky legs. I head Brennan muffle a protest that I ignored. Trying my hardest not to collapse I went to my desk and slowly sank down. With my back to the desk I opened the middle drawer. I felt around for a minute until finding my pocket knife. I made my over the bench we had been sitting on and placed the knife in her hands.

"Cut" I whispered. It was too hard to speak without crying out. I know they did stuff to me while I was out. I felt bruises that shouldn't be there and muscles that shouldn't be sore. I felt her working on the ropes. It hurt with every tug she made trying to cut my ropes with hers still on. I bit my bottom lip in silence as she continued working.

"All done." She said softly. I pulled my hands free of the rope as it fell slack to the floor. I rubbed my raw wrists trying to make them feel i little better. Try to make a little of the pain go away. No such luck there.

"I'll be right back." I said as I placed a chaste kiss on Brennan's bruised cheek. She was the closet thing to a friend I had.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know I'm terrible but I'm trying not to make the chapters too terribly long. I really hope your enjoying reading this story as much as I have making it :) <strong>

**Hate it? Love it? Tell me.**

**There's this special little button that makes my heart skip a beat every time you press it and write something.**

**So pretty please hit that review button :)**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own anything. So dont bite my head off**_


	3. Flash to the Past

**So I'm kinda excited about this chapter because it's real focus is on Kylie, Eliot, and Marcus. I know this is a Bones story so I promise next chapter will have them there. In fact the way my head is playing things out it's only going to be them. ****Anyway this is kind of a back story on how Kylie knows Marcus and Eliot. BTW Kylie is 15 years old in this and 17 at the shop.**

* * *

><p>I pulled the sweaty sweatshirt over my head throwing it to the corner of my room. I had to walk home and it was over 90 degrees but in my neighborhood it was safer to keep the heavy layer on. I sat at my desk and hit the power button on my computer. I had a huge English paper to write. I had to write over 3,000 words about homelessness and poverty.<p>

_Plink. _

I ignored the sound focusing on my work.

_Plink._

I dismissed the sound again as nothing.

_Plink. Plink. Plink._

I Sighed and walked to my window. I looked down to see my boyfriend Marcus with a silly grin on his face. I lifted up the window and leaned out.

"Come down" He shouted up at me.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"One, Im grounded form the last time I hung out with you and second, I have a huge paper to write." I smiled down at him knowing he wasn't going to give up that easy.

"This time we'll just make sure you won't get caught." He smiled and I knew I couldn't resist any longer. I climbed out the window onto the roof and down the gutter. Marcus gave me a quick peck on the cheek before intertwining his hand in mine. We walked to the park and sat in a little bench. There was no one at the park except a small gang by the slide.

"Kylie I need to tell you something." Marcus said.

"What?"

"I've gotten into some trouble."

"What did you do?"I asked.

"Kyles..." He pulled me into his lap and his lips found mine in a passionate kiss. I broke first gasping for oxygen. I cupped his check.

"You know you can tell me anything." I whispered.

"I robbed a little store today. Just a small one. That's not the problem though. It's the _people _who I ran it with that's the problem." He looked into my eyes and I could see there was something he still wasn't telling me.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"They are a new gang looking for members. I didn't they were a group so I ran with them. I ran with them and did the exact opposite of what you asked me not to do." He finished in a whisper unable to meet my eyes. A small tear escaped my eyes as I knew a gang was bad news. Not just for our lives and our families but also for our relationship.

"It's OK baby. You didn't choose to be in the gang. You didn't know. I still love you Marcus." I gave him a kiss to reassure him of my love. He held me tight in his arms and I closed my eyes. These days at the park of just me and him would soon come to the end.

"You have to meet them tomorrow." He told me.

"What time? You could just stay at my house for the night." I said not wanting him to leave. I treasure every moment we see each other because it's not often we do. He's 17 but doesn't go to school and well me being 15 I kinda have to. We met at a gas station where he was working at when I went to get a pack of gum. He asked me out the minute he saw me. At first I didn't accept but eventually I let him win and he instantly stole my heart.

Dating for almost a year we had gone through many conversations about getting into gangs. It always ended with me wanting a family without danger and him wanting to go into the mob and have a lot money. I always won the debate though. I asked him a few weeks ago not to join any gangs yet till we came to an agreement about what we were going to do.

"Kylie?" He shook me a little and I quickly came back from zoning out.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking." I sais giving him a small smile.

**The Next Morning**

I awoke to find myself wedged in between the wall and Marcus. I heard his steady breathing and that told me he was still asleep. I carefully i got out of the bed as didn't want to wake him from his peaceful slumber. I got dressed and did my hair and make-up after a quick shower. After that I sat on my computer and worked on my paper for a little bit.

Marcus finally got up around 11:30 and I was already 3/4ths done with my paper. He snaked an arm around me and gave me a kiss on my temple.

"Good morning sunshine." He breathed and I let my head fall back to his should so he could kiss me on the lips..

We left at 1 to meet Marcus' new gang in the north side of the park under the giant slide. When we arrived I could see 2 big guys in black.

"Is that our color? Black?" I asked in a whisper know already I'd have to go out and buy new clothes. The guys stared at me like they had never seen a girl before and I clung closer to Marcus.

"Is this her?" The taller one asked. He had sandy blonde hair that stopped just before his eyebrows.

"Yeah" Marcus said trying to sound cool. I had to stifle a laugh knowing Marcus was actually one of the most caring guys I knew.

"I'm Eliot and this is Daren." Eliot said gesturing toward his friend. I nodded my head afraid to speak. Afraid to say some thing wrong.

"This is Kylie." Marcus said for me.

"Well Kylie welcome to the clan. One thing we'll need to dye that pretty hair of yours black. You know to match the groups." I hated Eliot from that day on. i never told anyone of my hatred though. Not even Marcus. I kept my feelings to myself as I laughed with everyone else and ran with everyone else. I even endured all the flirting I got from Eliot and thanking God Daren didn't talk much.

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a simple run. But I was getting worried. Yes, we've covered our tracks pretty good. The only problem was that we've been running more frequent. They have become more reckless and reckless with each run. But I knew the moment they proposed the idea that it would blow up in their faces. I kept my mouth shut though and went along with the plan.<p>

I entered the gas station first and pretended to be interested in some magazines. Marcus followed exactly 2 minutes after. He headed for the snack section picking up a bag of chips. Slowly he headed to the counter and placed the bag on the counter. The door jingled and Eliot and Daren walked in pretending to laugh at some joke. I put my magazine and walked towards the bathroom. Eliot followed me and as soon I swung the lady's room open Eliot ducked into the manager's office. I closed the stall and heard the flush of a toilet. _Shit we're not alone, _I though to myself. I wondered how I would signal it to the others. I thought of no possible way to get of here before her and warn the others so I stayed in here waiting for her leave.

I heard a gun shot in the distance. My blood instantly froze and my heart skipped a beat. This wasn't the plan. The plan was to get the money and leave not kill anyone. I ripped the bathroom stall open just in time to stop the woman from leaving.

"I can't let you leave" I said making my voice deeper then normal and hiding cowardly behind my dark sunglasses.

"Somebody is probably hurt." The woman said trying to push me aside. I stood my ground and held her arm firmly.

"Better them then you." I said. I wished she wasn't here, I wished she hadn't got caught in the crossfire. She looked very nice and I wished we would have met under better circumstances. She had lovely brown hair that fell in ringlets and cascaded down to her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes frantically searched for my darker grey ones.

"But my partner is out there." She tried to push past me again. Just like last time I held my ground.

"Please...just trust me" I whispered. My voice was shaky and i tried to hide it the best I could. I had to be strong.

"BH are you there?" I heard from the other side of the door. I cringed at my code name, BH, short for Black Hooded. Eliot came up with the worst nicknames.

"Yes." I called back.

"Are you alone?" There was panic in Eliot's voice.

"Yes" I almost shouted. I heard his footsteps fade in the distance. Then more gun shots.

"I'm going out there" The woman pushed me hard to the side and I fell to the ground with a thud.

"They'll kill you" I said trying to keep my voice low.

"I can't just stay in here and do nothing." She said reaching for the door handle. I got up from the floor and grabbed her hand. It was warm and soft and I pulled her to the back of the bathroom.

"You're not doing nothing. You're protecting yourself" I told her gave me a strange look but seemed to understand.

"You seem like a nice kid, what are you doing with these guys?"

"All I can tell you is it wasn't my choice." I pushed her into a stall and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Don't leave till someone comes to get you." I whispered in her ear. I slipped out the door and walked into the main room. Daren was lying on the ground with blood all over him and a hole in his chest. I gasped and stumbled back into the arms of Eliot. I spun around and took a step back. He grinned at me and motioned to another body. It was the body of a man. I rushed over to him quickly with tears blurring my vision. Marcus grabbed me before I could reach him. I thrashed in his arms until he let me go. I fell on my knees and tried crawling to the man. Marcus stopped me and picked me up to my feet.

"Is he..." I couldn't choke out the rest.

"No Eliot hit him over the head with a broom handle. He is just unconscious." He whispered to me stroking my hair. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. They weren't filled with regret or pain. No. they were filled with excitement.

"We're over! I'm done!" I yelled at him. I ran to the door ignoring all the pleas from Marcus to come back.

"You can't leave. We are a pact." Eliot move swiftly and grabbed my arm. I went to pull away but his nails dug into my arm. I let out a yelp and a few tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"I'm gonna have my fun with you baby." He whispered into my ear.

"Leave her alone!" Marcus yelled.

"This is what gangs do Marcus! We share everryythiinnggg" He drew out the word in a husky voice. Marcus stood down, he didn't want to get shot. He just stood there and watched as Eliot's hands slowly moved down my body. I spun around in his arms and kneed him in the groin. He stumbled to the ground and I ran like hell. I ran all the way to my house. I flew into my house and raced up the stairs. In my room I flipped up my mattress to grab my emergency bag. I put this bag together the night we met Eliot. I added the money we stole over time to it.

I grabbed my keys off my desk and a blanket off the bed. I threw all my stuff into the back seat of the car my dad got me the day before he left. I turned the keys into the ignition and drove. I didn't even know where I planned to go but it didn't matter. I just had to get out of this town.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue for the chapter<em>

I walked into the little hair salon and took a seat in a chair.

"We're ready for you miss." The woman said with a smile. I returned the gesture and sat in a plastic chair. The women fiddled with my hair for a minute before asking me what I wanted done.

"Die it blonde. That my natural color."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any grammar mistakes! I don't have a beta tester but try my best to fix my mistakes.<strong>

**Also please take the time to review! It would really make me happy to know what you guys think of it.**

**Also I don't Bones or any of the characters. Just my ideas :)  
><strong>


End file.
